Una Ultima Oportunidad
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: Cuando sabes que es la ultima opotunidad ¿Podras dejar tus miedos e ir a salvar la ultima oportunidad que tienes?


Se encontraban en la confidencialidad de ese lugar, el cual había logrado reunirlas, en el cual habían peleado por estupideces, en donde podían verse, en donde habían confirmado su amor, en donde compartieron pasiones.

Estaban en su último día antes de partir a sus futuros, no sabían cómo habían llegado a ese lugar, lo único que sabían que era su última oportunidad para poder confesar sus sentimientos pero en el momento que llegaron habían quedado en un cómodo silencio, donde lo único que hacían era verse a los ojos.

Llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos viéndose cuando la morena no soporto más el silencio en el que se encontraba por lo cual decidió romper el silencio.

_R –Que hacemos aquí_

**Q –Te acuerdas que en alguna ocasión me dijiste que no me odiabas**

_R –Si Quinn pero que tiene que ver eso en este momento_

**Q –Es solo que. Yo nunca te odie**

_R –Lose Q_

**Q –No Rach… Yo en serio nunca te odie a quien odie fue a mí por ser tan cruel y miserable, por** **lastimarte tanto, por herir a la persona más dulce e indulgente que conozco**

_R –Quinn… ¡Basta! Ya te dije que no te odio, no tengo nada que perdonarte… estoy consciente que tenías que actuar así pero como querías que no te perdone cuando has sido tan dulce conmigo este último año_

**Q –Ya lo sé pero aun así nunca me voy a cansar de disculparme de mis acciones**

_R –No Lucy… Tu no ves que solo siendo de la manera que eres has logrado borrar todo en el pasado_

Terminado Rachel de decir esas palabras volvieron a caer en un cómodo silencio, aprovecharon ese instante para poder pensar por última vez lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Rachel estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Quinn se había movido para poder estar cerca de ella para poder agarrar valor de decir lo que tanto había guardado.

Quinn se quedó mirando a Rachel y tomo la mano y la empezó a acariciar con su pulgar logrando hacer Rachel volviera a la realidad y se quedara viendo a los ojos de Quinn en solo verla supo que estaba luchando con algo en su interior pero también sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a que fuera ella la que hablara.

**Q –Rach, Quiero decirte algo**

_R –Dime Lucy_

**Q –Desde el primer día que yo llegue a este lugar me enamore perdidamente de un ángel. Me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te escuche cantar.**

_R –Pero ¿Cómo?_

**Q –Era el primer día, yo andaba perdida por los pasillos cuando escuche un sonido, el cual empecé** **a seguir hasta que llegue al auditorio y desde lo lejos vi a la personas con las voz más angelical que nunca había escuchado. Ese día supe que tú serias mi salvación pero también mi tormento**

_R –Yo también estoy enamorada de ti desde la vez que hable contigo, con el verdadero tú, es decir, desde nuestra pelea en el piano. Pero y ahora ¿Qué?_

**Q –Me aceptaron en Columbia**

_R –Entonces yo creo que es momento de buscar un departamento de tres cuartos para nosotros seis_

**Q –Porque para seis**

_R –Kurt y Blaine; Santana y Brittany y Tú y Yo_

**Q –Que significa esto**

Rachel en lugar de contestar con palabras, decidió besarla para poder transmitir mejor su decisión. Ese beso era la confirmación para vivir un futuro juntas aceptando todo lo que el futuro pudiera deparar para ellas.

**Q –Rach ¿Quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

Y Rachel en lugar de contestar volvió a besarla. Con este nuevo beso más lleno de pasión cerraban un pasado y le daban la bienvenida a un futuro lleno de amor y alegría y pasión por estar al fin juntas sin prejuicios, solo ellas.

Después de separarse por la necesidad de aire, Quinn tomo de la mano a Rachel y salieron de la sala de coro, sin importarle lo que ya todos dijera al fin y al cabo ya se marcharían de ese pueblo de egoístas.

Para poder hacer que a todos les quedara claro que lo que estaban viendo; por lo cual detuvo a Rachel la giro y la beso con toda la pasión que tenía en ese momento, pero después se tuvieron que separar para poder tomar aire y después de dejar a todos los estudiantes sin palabras las dos se marcharon de ahí hacia su futuro.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni su trama, ni sus personajes.<p> 


End file.
